moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Soviet Union
Russia Latin Confederation China PsiCorps (later defected) |tactics = * Superior firepower * Heavy units * Assault tactics |arsenal = Soviet Arsenal |leader = Premier Alexander Romanov† |capital = Moscow |notes = }} The Soviet Union (formally the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, also known as the Soviets or Reds) is an economical, military and political alliance between various communist factions and governments in the world, led by the first communist state, Russia. The Soviets primarily follow a strict military doctrine which emphasizes heavy units and direct attacks, and are also known for utilizing many controversial and extremely dangerous weapons such as nerve gases in the Second World War and nuclear weapons, as well as conducting secret experiments such as cloning and most notably the creation of PsiCorps, which later turned against them. The Soviets are the titular antagonist and one of the two most recognized factions (the other being the Allies) found in every game of the Red Alert series. In Mental Omega, the Soviet faction has three subfactions and received additions of new units, structures, and support powers as well as modifications to existing ones. History Second Great War The Soviet Union was established in 30 December 1922 as Soviet Russia reasserted control over the territory of the Russian Empire at the end of the Civil War. The Communist leaders, led by Lenin, embarked on an ambitious program of industrialization and collectivisation based on the Marxist-Leninist ideology. Stalin succeeded Lenin after 1924 and consolidated his power by the late 1920's. Joined later by Ukraine, which over the years started an aggressive campaign of "liberation" against the capitalist nations of Europe (unified as the Allied Nations) and later the world, which resulted in the Second Great War. While gaining the upper hand initially, it soon found itself outmaneuvered and eventually defeated by the Allies. Third Great War A period of occupation followed, where the Soviets were forced to pay damages to the countries they fought against and to dismantle much of their military arsenal, but once the occupation was over, the Russians were able to ally themselves with the newly formed Latin Confederation in South America and People's Republic of China in Asia and rebuild their arsenal in order to wage another war against the Allied Nations, beginning with a massive invasion of the United States of America. With Yuri's Psychic Beacons and Psychic Amplifiers, despite the small losses suffered by the Soviets, they successfully conquered the United States as well as they recovered their lost land in Europe and repelled the Pacific Front's sneak attack on the Far East. All members of the Soviet Union gathered in Europe, caused a heavy blow to European Alliance while China began to attack and occupy Japan alone, surrendering a large number of Pacific Front troops, but the Soviet uranium production base and two-thirds of the MIDAS reserves were destroyed by the Allies. The Soviet attack on Britain after conquering the European continent ended in failure, and a contradiction happened between China and Russia, led to the civil war between the two giants quickly spread out in the Far East, ended up as Russians victory. Mental Omega War Russia concealed the fact of no MIDAS reserves, continued to rule the world for two years until their capital, Moscow, and the Russian-controlled Washington, now known as Stalington, were simultaneously attacked by the Epsilon Army led by the traitor Yuri. Confederation's headquarters in Europe also suffered the destruction by unknown muscle soldiers. Confederation rescued Morales and regained a small piece of lost land in North America by capturing a new Psychic Amplifier, and Russia restored alliance with China. However, this fragile alliance was soon broken: Russia secretly destroyed China's new weapons production facilities, and Russo-Latino stole Chinese technology by disguising as mind-controlled Epsilon slaves, and the farce ended up with all Confederation troops who went to Kashmir facility was completely wiped out by the last MIDAS recovered by China. Russia harvested a lot in this "Chinese campaign" with few losses however. Through the attack of Epsilon space base, they landed the moon to destroy the "headquarters of Epsilon" they believed. After discovering the news that Yuri was hiding in Moscow, all the remaining Soviet troops carried out the ultimate action of regaining lost territory in Russia, greatly hit PsiCorps. Soon, the Soviets on Earth and the moon forces will meet in Moscow and face Yuri personally. Technology level While the Soviet Union possesses some exotic technology like the Iron Curtain, they are overall, the least technologically sophisticated faction. The Soviets' military doctrine favours conventional weapons and massed armour battalions with high firepower to overwhelm their enemies. The Soviet war machine is crude and simple, but undeniably effective. Notable technology utilized by the Soviets include: * Tesla Technology '- The Soviets have a mastery over electrical manipulation. Tesla technology has a diverse range of applications, from the creation of cost-effective power sources, to the weaponization of electricity in the form of the Tesla Trooper and Tesla Coil. The Russians specialize in this technology, with their Tesla Cruiser and their ability to overcharge tesla weaponry to boost its firepower. * '''Incendiary Weapons '- Incendiary weapons are notorious for their ability to sear through infantry and structure alike, as seen in units like the Pyro, Foxtrot, and Borillo. The Latin Confederation makes liberal use of a wide variety of flame weapons, from the Buratino's thermobaric missiles to Morales's incendiary sniper rifle. The Latin Confederation also produced white phosphorus as a deadlier material for flame weaponry, but its production was thwarted by the Allies. * 'Demolitions - '''This set of technology includes Demolition Trucks or Bomb Buggies, suicide trucks that deliver explosive payloads to enemy structures. * '''Drones '- Soviet forces occasionally deploy drones to support their armoured battalions. The Terror Drone latches onto an enemy tank, tearing it apart with its cutting devices. Repair drones do exactly as their name suggests. The Latin Confederation is feared for their Fury Drones, which lie hidden until they lunge in a fiery, suicidal attack against unsuspecting enemies. * 'Nuclear Technology '- The most infamous technology in the Soviet arsenal. Nuclear weapons are known for their incredible destructive potential. The MIDAS bombs, for example, are nuclear ICBMs, feared for their ability to obliterate entire cities. The MIDAS was perhaps the most dangerous weapon in the Soviet arsenal, evidenced by the Allies' frequent attempts to neutralise it. On the smaller scale, Soviet commanders often used tactical nukes in place of MIDAS bombs. Rad cannons are miniaturized nuclear armaments used by Desolators and Eradicators to quickly dispatch any non-robotic unit. Nuclear technology has also been used to provide enormous sums of power to Soviet bases. * 'Electromagnetic Pulse - '''Used almost exclusively by China. The EMP (Electromagnetic Pulse) is a staple technology for any Chinese commander, allowing them to catch more nimble enemies, or win engagements against superior armoured forces. To this end, the EM Pulse, EMP Mines and Dragonflies prove invaluable. Despite what one might expect, the Chinese heroine Yunru does not use a true EMP, rather, she attacks electronic systems with a DDOS attack, rendering them useless. Other units, namely Volkov and the Tesla Cruiser, use tesla weaponry but produce an EMP effect. * '''Iron Curtain Technology - '''The Iron Curtain is a defensive technology developed in the Second Great War. This curious device coats vehicles with a shielding of vibrating particles, rendering the vehicle totally immune from any damage and even repel psychic attacks. The Iron Guard is a localised iron curtain field that shields nearby tanks. The Iron Dragon is the polar opposite of the Iron Curtain's application; it lays waste to enemies rather than benefit its comrades. * '''Industrial Plants '- To ensure Soviet armour supremacy, Soviet Commanders make use of industrial processes to produce tanks cheaply. * 'Smoke Bombs '- Smoke bombs are used to hinder enemy battle performance by obscuring vision. Under the cover of a smokescreen, Soviet forces can destroy their enemies and come out with few casualties. Smoke bombs are delivered primarily by Dustdevils, however, the Latin Confederation uses a heavier plane and a turret emplacement to achieve the same purpose. * 'Seismic Weaponry - '''A possible evolution of the MAD Tank from the Second World War, Seismic weapons send shockwaves through the earth to damage enemy armour and structures. The Hammer Defense is one form of this technology used by all Soviet factions, pioneered by China. Yunru possesses a smaller, but paradoxically more powerful variant called the "Earth Breaker", capable of leveling entire bases not unlike the original MAD Tank. * '''Cybernetics '- The Russians were the first to research cybernetics, culminating in the nigh unstoppable cyborg, Volkov, and his faithful companion, Chitzkoi. Possibly due to concerns of uncontrollable, berserk cyborgs let loosed on the world, the Russians never built any successors to Volkov. Chinese forces loyal to Yunru, however, took off from where the Russians left off, producing the Cyborg Vanguard and a curious unit not unlike those seen in the remnants . * 'Conventional Arms '- Soviet troops often make use of rather ordinary arms and munitions, when compared to the other three factions. ** 'Flak Weapons - '''One of the more common weapons used by the Soviets is the flak cannon, useful to deal with aircraft. The Soviets originally possessed psychic and genetic technology. However, the design schematics were erased by Yuri when he betrayed the Soviet Union. Any remaining PsiCorps technology within Soviet hands were sabotaged by the Epsilon Army. *'Psionics - The use of Psychic Beacons and Psychic Amplifiers were key in the Soviet stratagem to spread communism. Furthermore, the Soviet ranks included Epsilon Adepts, then known as PsiCorps Troopers. Other developments in this technology included the Psychic Sensor, which was used to predict enemy movements. *'Cloning' - During Yuri's association with the Soviets, genetic manipulation was in its infancy. Nevertheless, the Cloning Vats designed by PsiCorps were key structures to ensure the numerical superiority of Soviet forces. *'Light Tank Designs' - The Lasher Tank was originally a Soviet design, which seem to have been left in a prototype state. Epsilon agents stole this design to develop their own army. Subfactions Russia As the leader of the Soviet Union and the largest country in the world, Russia focuses on quickly deploying their troops anywhere on the battlefield through tank paradrops as well as the Stalin's Fist, a one-of-a-kind mobile War Factory to bring great numbers on their enemies. They also utilize Tesla weapons extensively, culminating in their Tesla Cruisers and the ability to send Tesla weapons into overdrive. Latin Confederation Hailing from Central and South America, the Latin Confederation are the masters of guerilla warfare, particularly skilled in fast attacks and ambushes through their Mortar Quads and Fury Drones, as well as starting fires out of nowhere with Arsonists. The deadliest sniper ever known, Morales, is also at their service, completing their excellence. China The most populous country in the world, China prefers to advance on the battlefield through their slow but powerful war machines such as Qilin Tanks and Nuwa Cannons with EMP weaponry from their Dragonflies, heroine Yunru and EMP strikes to stop their enemies in their tracks and give enough time for the Chinese war machine to obliterate them. zh:苏维埃联盟 Category:Factions